


We are not tragedies

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Breaking Bad, Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, M/M, Portuguese, Pre-Slash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-11
Updated: 2013-09-11
Packaged: 2017-12-26 07:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/963162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Graham e Jesse Pinkman se conhecem, jogam videogame, assistem supernatural e acabam construindo uma casa da arvore - fluff - pré-slash - Will/Jesse</p>
            </blockquote>





	We are not tragedies

**Author's Note:**

> N/A : Will e Jesse pra mim são aquele tipo de personagem que você quer abraçar e proteger do mundo (e principalmente dos sociopatas que são obcecados por eles nas suas séries), então eu achei que seria interessante colocar os dois juntos, e essa fic é o resultado disso. O título é inspirado por um poema de Buddy Wakefield.

Depois do julgamento de Hannibal, Will resolveu deixar seu emprego e se mudar para uma cidadezinha no meio do nada. Alanna, Jack e os outros nunca disseram as palavras em voz alta mas Will sabia que eles não aprovavam essa escolha, que não era saudável se isolar, mas a possibilidade de continuar em Quântico como se nada tivesse acontecido parecia pior ainda. Um lugar em que ele pudesse esquecer-se do resto do mundo e não tivesse que falar com mais ninguém além de seus cachorros (e com um quintal bem espaçoso para eles poderem correr livremente), parecia o mais próximo de ideal que alguém como ele poderia chegar. Isso até a noite em que Winston não apareceu para uma das refeições.

Will procurou por cerca de meia-hora até lhe ocorrer que o seu cachorro poderia ter passado pela cerca entre as casas. E acabou o encontrando lá mesmo, vendo-o pela janela brincando com um homem loiro no quintal da casa vizinha.

Ele tocou a campainha da casa vizinha e o mesmo homem atendeu.

"Olá" Will disse.

"Oque você quer ?" o vizinho perguntou um tanto desconfiado.

"Hum, o meu cachorro, eu acho que ele passou pela cerca e veio pra sua casa, eu sei que ele passou, eu vi ele pela janela"

"Oh, sim, sim, ele tá aqui" ele disse parecendo bem mais relaxado. Ele abriu a porta e Winston correu na direção de Will.

"Eu sinto muito por ele ter te incomodado" Will disse.

"Ele não me incomodou, ele é bem legal, eu gosto de cachorros"

"Eu também"

"Yeah eu notei, você deve ter uns cinquenta na sua casa pelo que eu vi"

"Onze na verdade"

"Eu sei cara, isso foi tipo quando você exagera algo numa frase, como quando se diz que você fez algo um bilhão de vezes, quando você quer dizer que fez um monte de vezes"

"Hipérbole ? "

"Sim, isso. Você é daqueles caras bem inteligentes não é ?"

"Eu acho, um pouco, isso é algo ruim ?"

"Não, na maioria das pessoas pelo menos não"

"Yeah, tchau"

"Oh, okay, tchau"

Will estava abrindo o portão de sua casa quando o vizinho disse :

"Yo, cara"

"Sim ?"

"Hum, você gosta de videogames ? Porque eu comprei uns jogos novos e eu encomendei uma pizza que deve estar chegando aqui nos próximos quinze minutos. Você gostaria de sei lá, jogar e comer ?"

Will não jogava videogames regularmente há muitos anos, e não estava particularmente com fome, mas sem nem pensar acabou assentindo com a cabeça, após esse gesto o outro homem sorriu e Will teve certeza que havia tomado a decisão certa e ele e Winston foram de novo para a outra casa.

"Ah qual o seu nome mesmo ?" o vizinho perguntou enquanto entravam na casa.

"Will"

"Prazer de conhecer Will, eu sou Jesse."

.

.

.

Pelos últimos meses Will estava ciente da existência de Jesse Pinkman, mas apenas superficialmente, apenas como o homem que morava na casa ao lado da dele, Will tinha notado que ele vivia sozinho e que apesar de não ter um emprego fixo ele tinha dinheiro, mas não tinha devotado muito tempo pensando sobre quem ele era.

Ao longo daquela semana Will descobriu mais coisas.

Ele descobriu que a casa de Jesse tinha até menos móveis do que a sua própria casa. Apenas uma grande televisão na sala, vários consoles de videogame no chão, e duas grandes poltronas, o tipo de decoração não pensada em que apenas se tira os seus pertences das caixas e as coloca em qualquer espaço vazio que estiver por perto.

Ele descobriu que Jesse tinha algum vicio, talvez até múltiplos vícios, mas que ele não estava tomando ação quanto a esses no momento.

Ele tinha quase certeza que Jesse estava no programa de proteção a testemunha, embora Jesse não tivesse lhe dito isso diretamente.

Ele descobriu que sua empatia na verdade não fazia com que ele entendesse Jesse melhor porque o que seu vizinho sentia ou pensava aparecia na hora na expressão de seu rosto e no seu comportamento.

E naquele dia especificamente Will descobriu sobre o que Jesse estava se referindo quando disse que ele se vestia como um Winchester há alguns dias atrás. Eles estavam fazendo maratona da primeira temporada há algumas horas quando Jesse disse:

"É mais fácil pra eles sabe"

"Eles quem ?"

"Sam e Dean"

"A vida deles parece bem ruim pra mim"

"Yo fica pior, quando a gente chegar na quinta temporada você vai passar a lembrar dessa época como os tempos mais simples e felizes"

"Então como é fácil ?"

"Não é fácil exatamente, é só mais simples, tipo demônios tem olhos negros então da pra identificar na hora que eles são ruins, na vida real os monstros na verdade são pessoas, e você só acaba percebendo isso tarde demais"

Will por um segundo teve certeza que Jesse estava se referindo a Hannibal, que ele finalmente ia perguntar sobre todas as coisas que Will não tinha a mínima vontade de falar a respeito, e que aquela dinâmica que ele viera a gostar tanto ao longo da última semana acabaria. Mas quando olhou para Jesse viu que a sua expressão facial estava estranha, e o olhar pesado, distante. Você não ficava com um olhar como aquele por curiosidade de um serial-killer que se vê no noticiário, aquele é um olhar de experiência, mas Will não pergunta sobre isso, ao invés disso ele comenta que esse Dean da série diz "Bitch" com quase tanta frequência quanto Jesse no episódio em que estavam assistindo, e Jesse foi puxado do que estava ocupando os seus pensamentos de volta para aquela sala com ele.

Will também já tinha descoberto que Jesse era tão quebrado quanto ele.

.

.

.

Quando era menino Jesse queria ter uma casa da arvore, ele acaba comentando isso com Will mais tarde naquele dia, Will diz que ele também, e acabam decidindo que ainda seria bem legal ter uma agora e acabam decidindo começar a construir uma numa das arvores do quintal de Will na semana seguinte. Jesse acha que é só um daqueles planos que as pessoas falam por falar, ele se lembrava de ter conversas parecidas com Badger e Skinny Pete, grandes planos e nenhuma execução, mas na manhã seguinte Will aparece na sua porta perguntando se ele gostaria de ir com ele a loja de materiais de construção.

.

.

.

É frio na casa da arvore, e ligeiramente desconfortável, mas ambos já adormeceram em condições piores, e é divertido, Jesse trouxe uma sacola cheia de doces diferentes e uma lanterna e conta para Will histórias de terror tolas segurando uma lanterna contra o seu rosto.

É uma alegria simples, infantil até, mas nem por um momento eles se envergonham disso para a surpresa de ambos, porque naquela noite eles conseguem esquecer que monstros de verdade existem.


End file.
